making love is a beautiful thing
by NaughtyDisney123
Summary: Rocky's boyfriend breaks up with her and leaves her all upset. she goes to logan and tells him all of this. what happens when Logan confesses his love for rocky. how about u read and find out. the story is as good as it sounds.


Logan's pov

hello my name is Logan Hunter and im 18 years old. i never had sex before. i know what your probably thinking oh logan's such a pussy no im not. just becuz im 18 doesn't meani should lose my virginity right away. im going to wait for that special girl. to tell u the truth i always thought about losing my virginity to rocky. god she's so beautiful and her boobs are so perky. but im probably way over my head on this one. she already has a boyfriend. his name is dustin. he is such an asshole i just wish she could see it. anyway if i was rocky's boyfriend i would do anything to make her happy and feel like the princess she is.

end of pov

with rocky

Rocky is texting until she hears knocking. she goes down stairs and opens the door.

"oh hey baby" she said

"hey" dustin said glumly

"what's wrong" rocky asked

"we need to talk" dustin said

"uhmm ok " she responded

rocky lets dustin inside. they both sit on the couch.

"so what is it u wanted to talk about" rocky asked

"it's about us" dustin replied

"what about us" rocky asked concerned

"i think we should other people" dustin said

" what! are you breaking up with me" rocky said

"yes i am" dustin said

Rocky started to tear up

" it's not you it's me" dustin said

" leave" rocky said

"but-*gets cut off*" dustin said

" LEAVE" Rocky shouted

" fine i was just dating u for the sex" dustin said

he left. Rocky bursted into tears and went down to the floor and curled into a ball.

with logan

logan was just playing video games at his apartment. he was playing call of duty black ops until he heard a knock on the door. he got mad because he was so close to killing all the zombies but he died. he paused the game and got up then went to the door. when he opened the door he saw a sad rocky standing in front of him. of course he wanted to know what was wrong.

"rocky whats wrong" logan asked

"he *sniff* broke up*sniff* with me" rocky cried

"here come in" Logan said

rocky went inside and both of them walked to the couch and sat on it. logan was upset to rocky like this he wanted to help her.

"ok Rocky tell me exactly what happened"

rocky told him what happened. and he hugged her.

"he also said that he was only dating me for the sex" rocky cried

"well u know what he's a dick" logan said

rocky agreed

"he is stupid to not see how beautiful you are. u deserve someone so much better someone that will always protect you and never hurt you. someone who is always loyal and honest. someone... who will love you."

rocky hesitated

" like you". rocky said

Logan was shocked

"yeah like me" logan said

rocky was happy

"i love you rocky " Logan said

" i-i love you too" rocky said

they looked into eachother's eyes and started to lean in. BAM! they kiss. this took about 5 mins. logan deepened the kiss. rocky added her tongue and so did logan. logan pulled rocky onto his lap. and wrapped his arms around her waist. she wrapped her arms around his neck. rocky pulled away and started nibbling logan's earlobe. of course Logan groaned. rocky smiled and started to kiss down Logan's neck. he moaned.

"wanna take this upstairs" rocky said seductively

"idk rocky i mean i never really had sex before" he replied

"oh trust me u are going to love it" rocky said

"well ok i'll try it" he said

rocky got up from logan's lap and grabbed his hand and went upstairs.

logan opens his bedroom door and starts to make out with rocky. he gently pushes her down the bed. he started to kiss rocky again she removed his shirt and flipped them over. now Rocky is on the top she started to suck on his neck. Logan moans and rocky goes lower and starts to lick his abs logan is getting boner apparently rocky feels it.

"looks like someone is getting turned on" rocky teased

logan nodded

rocky starts grinding on his erection. logan moaned. rocky went down to his pants and started to unbuckle them. as soon as she slid off his pants. she saw a huge tent in it. she was smiling she quickly remove his boxers and saw his 11 inch cock sprung up.

"omg ur cock is huge" rocky yelled

"really" he said

"yes it's way bigger than fucking dustin's" rocky said

Logan laughed

"yeah how big is his compared to mine" logan smirked

" it's like 7 inches" rocky said

"oh really" logan said

"uh huh" rocky laughed

they both laughed

"but i think i might like this one so much" rocky

before logan could say anything rocky started sucking his dick.

"ZAM!" logan said

rocky smiled and started to deep throat him. logan was moaning like crazy

"fuck rocky yes" he shouted

rocky started to get wet and deep throat him alot faster no gag reflexes. logan grabbed a fist full of her hair. rocky was getting even more wet she loved seeing his dominant side. she kept doing it fast until he cummed in her mouth. she swallowed all of it.

"mmmm u taste good" she said

"i wanna see how u taste" logan smirked

rocky was flipped by logan and he started to kissing her roughly. he began to remove her shirt and started to kiss her neck. rocky moans. and logan is just smiling . he finds her sweet spot and sucks on it for a minute. rocky is getting more wet then stops and unclasp her bra. as soon as its off he stares at her

"rocky u r so beautiful and don't let anyone tell u different"

she just smiled

"aww Logan u are so sweet" rocky exclaimed

"i love you so much" he told her

"i love you too" she replied

Logan smiled

he took her left breast and sucked it. rocky moaned in ecstasy

"ooh yes logan" rocky yelled

while logan took hold of her other breast and played with her nipple. rocky was moaning like crazy. logan started to suck on her right breast and gives it as much attention as the other one. logan stopped and went down to her shorts. he removed them from her body. he saw that her underwear were soaked

"ur wet for me rocky" he teased

rocky nodded

he removed her underwear and starts to play with her clit.

"aww fuck logan"

logan entered his tongue into her. rocky was moaning. he entered a finger in her. she moaned even more. he added second finger and went more faster. rocky was moaning alot more.

"oh god logan"

logan smirked and added a third finger. he went alot faster

"logan i t-think i-im gonna cum"

"come on cum for me"

he went even faster until she cummed. he started to lick it up.

"now u taste good" he teased.

rocky smiled.

they both went on the bed. logan was ontop and rocky was on the bottom. he slowly entered her and went alittle faster. rocky was moaning

"aww fuck logan go faster" rocky pleaded

Logan listened to her and went faster inside her. she was moaning even more. she gripped on his back which made him grunt

"god damn rocky ur so fucking tight" he grunted

rocky moaned so loud that maybe even china would hear her. Logan went 3x as fast as he did before

"aww fuck logan i think im gonna..."

"me too wait for me"

he went even faster until he released a huge load of cum inside her.

" logan are you sure your a virgin"

"yes well atleast not anymore why"

"becuz u were fucking amazing"

"really"

"yeah"

"Rocky"

"yes"

"will u be my girlfriend"

"yes absolutely"

they both hugged and fell asleep in eachother arms

* * *

**_tell me what you guys think bye_**


End file.
